


could this really be a safe place to fall?

by ericaismeg



Series: otp: berica [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Alicia Boyd, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Erica and Tracy are siblings, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pining Erica, Pining Tracy, Siblings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erica, you know that he’ll only be there for thirty seconds to pick Alicia up and then he’ll be gone, right?” Kira asks, stretching out onto Erica’s bed while she pulls out yet another outfit to try on.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Erica mutters as she shimmies the shirt down. “But Kira, it’s Boyd. He’s so gorgeous.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tracy is Erica's little sister. She has a huge crush on her best friend, Alicia. Which works out in Erica's favour, because Erica has a huge crush on Alicia's older brother, Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could this really be a safe place to fall?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/gifts).



> DID YOU MISS ME? I missed you.
> 
> Special shout out to [Kuri](http://www.authorkurikuri.tumblr.com) for giving me this prompt: _Can you do a Berica "younger siblings are best friends" fic, please? *bats eyelashes* I mean, we already know Boyd has a ton of siblings y/y?_
> 
> The answer is yes. It's always yes.

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Tracy’s heart is beating way too fast for a normal person. At least she knows why she can hear her heartbeat in her ears instead of the movie she’s supposed to be watching right now. It’s because Alicia is snuggling into her as if this is what normal sixteen-year-old girls do. And maybe it is.

But when Tracy has a desperate crush on the other girl? Maybe not so much.

Alicia’s phone buzzes. She sighs. “Dammit. Boyd’s on his way over.”

“Your brother is very prompt,” is the only thing that comes out of Tracy’s mouth.

“Too prompt. He probably can’t wait to see Erica anymore. I swear, he’d be willingly late to go anywhere except when your sister is involved.” Alicia hits pause on the movie and gets off the bed. “We could maybe finish this movie at my house tomorrow night?”

“I hope so!” Tracy says, sitting upright now. She frowns. “You think your brother has a thing for my sister?”

“I’ve never seen him act that way towards anyone before. He actually smiles at her. He  _never_  smiles at anyone. I swear, sometimes he seems like a robot because he never shows his emotions. But I saw him smiling at something your sister said a few months ago, and well…he’s different around her.” Alicia pulls on her sweater and Tracy instinctively reaches out to fix it. Alicia smiles at her. “I think they’d be good for each other.”

“I’ll have to watch Erica closer tonight.”  _Instead of drooling over you and your beautiful face._  Tracy smiles brightly. “Maybe we can get them together. How cute would that be!”

“Super cute,” Alicia agrees. She leans towards Tracy, who is still on the bed, and Tracy wonders if maybe Alicia is going to kiss her.  _Please, dear god, please._  But then Alicia pulls away with her cell phone in hand. “I’ll grab my things.”

Tracy falls back onto her bed.  _Ugh, ugh, ugh._  "I wish you didn’t have to go. It’d be much easier if you just lived here.”

“Are you kidding? We’d drive each other mad if we were always around each other.” Alicia walks back over to the bed. She hops on and leans in. “You wouldn’t stand a chance with me. I’m the Tickle Monster, don’t you know?”

“You wouldn’t dare–”

And then Tracy’s laughter is filling the room.

 

 ♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“Erica, you know that he’ll only be there for thirty seconds to pick Alicia up and then he’ll be gone, right?” Kira asks, stretching out onto Erica’s bed while she pulls out yet  _another_  outfit to try on.

“I know, I know,” Erica mutters as she shimmies the shirt down. “But Kira, it’s  _Boyd._ He’s  _so_  gorgeous.”

“I’m shocked you haven’t jumped him yet,” Lydia says from Erica’s chair in the corner. She flips another page in her magazine. She pauses to look up at her. “What’s stopping you?”

“Other than the fact that she  _always_  jumps boys the second she meets them and then she becomes bored of them,” Malia answers. She pauses before adding, “I’m not sure. I think she must be in love.”

Kira tosses one of Erica’s stuffed animals at Malia’s head and Erica frowns at their reflection in her mirror. “Thanks guys. Your support is overwhelming. And for the record, I do  _not_  love him. That’s crazy - I barely know the guy.”

But as she plays with her mother’s necklace, she wonders if her friends see something she doesn’t. Her mother used to say that it was love at first sight for her, and her father used to tease that it was love at first slice of pie for him. When she’d seen her little sister’s new best friend’s brother, well…she’d be damned if she didn’t feel a little dizzy. After all, that’d be ridiculous. Everyone knows Erica doesn’t fall for  _anyone_. She was a sex-crazed, wild, and reckless college girl. That was her pride and joy.

Tracy, her little sister, had apparently hit it off extremely well with Alicia because she now wants to do  _everything_  with Alicia. If Alicia can’t go, Tracy no longer wants to do it. It was as simple as that. They’d met about a year ago, and it’d been this intense friendship ever since.

Erica tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and Allison steps beside her to untuck it. “The wild, untamed hair suits you.”

She gives Allison a small smile and then freezes when the doorbell rings. “Alright, he’s here. Now all of you stay here and for fuck’s sake,  _stay quiet._ ”

Lydia scoffs as though she’s offended at the demand. Erica doesn’t care. She tugs on her skirt - only to have Malia’s quick hands trying to tug it back up - before she slips down the hall. She can guarantee that neither Tracy or Alicia would leave their room until they absolutely have to, so she takes an extra moment to compose herself.

Only a half hour ago, Kira had been helping Erica with her makeup, and Lydia had been ranting about Jackson. Erica had been freakishly calm then. Now she’s afraid her heart is going to jump out of her chest and run away from her.

Erica swings the door open, flipping her hair back ever-so-slightly out of habit. Vernon Boyd is the single most attractive guy she’s ever laid her eyes on - and she’s laid her eyes on a  _lot_  of guys. Her lips curl up and she steps out of the way so he can walk in. “Boyd, hi. How are you?”

“Good,” he says, in his one-word way. She wonders if he even notices how awesome her boobs look in this shirt. By the way he holds eye contact with her, the answer is no.

“I’ll go see if Alicia is done hanging out with Tracy,” Erica says, suddenly unsure how to hold a normal conversation.

Just as she turns, Boyd asks, “How are you today?”

Erica tosses him a bright smile and says, “Wonderful.”

She feels a little lighter than usual as she walks down to knock on Tracy’s door. There’s some giggling going on inside and she leans into the door to shout, “Alicia, your brother is here to pick you up!”

Two loud groans of disappointment come before Erica hears Alicia say,  _“He literally just said he left like three minutes ago. How is he already here?”_

 _“I don’t know, but it sucks. Maybe our parents will let us sleepover tomorrow night so we can finish that movie?”_ Tracy’s voice comes.

“Girls!” Erica calls out again. “Be ready in two minutes.”

She walks back towards Boyd at the end of the hallway and whispers, “Apparently, Alicia doesn’t like that her big brother is always on time.”

“Tough luck,” Boyd responds, but Erica hears some amusement in his tone and she smiles. “Are they already planning their next sleepover?”

“Definitely. I think they’re aiming for tomorrow night,” Erica tells him. “Which, honestly, wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

She has no idea how Boyd interprets that - because she definitely meant it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if it means she gets to see him again. But her tone wasn’t thick with her usual flirtatious manner.

He gives her the softest smile. “No, it wouldn’t.”

 _What does that mean?_  Before she can get a chance to ask, Tracy’s bedroom door swings open and two fifteen-year-old girls come rushing out in the middle of a conversation. Erica can’t focus on their words, because she’s too busy staring at Boyd.

“Sis, do you think Mom would let me sleepover at Alicia’s tomorrow?” Tracy asks, eyes narrowing on her big sister. She’s  _daring_  Erica to say no. Erica just pulls her sister into a hug and leans down to press a kiss to the top of her forehead.

Tracy pulls away as if she’s embarrassed, and something clicks in Erica’s mind. She’s not the only Reyes with a crush on a Boyd.

“Probably, kiddo. But that’s a battle you’ll have to win with Mom. And you’ll have to make sure the Boyds are okay with it,” Erica adds, meeting Boyd’s eyes.

“Mom will be okay with it. Dad…maybe,” Alicia says with a firm nod. Erica often wonders how this bold girl is related to Boyd - they’re definitely polar opposites.

“I’m sure we can talk Dad into the idea,” Boyd says, gently placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “He never says no to you.”

“Not true!” Alicia says, shaking her head. She looks at Tracy and adds, “He never says no to Vernie.”

“Vernie?” Erica echoes, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. She fails miserably.

“Alicia,” he says, very quietly.

“Right. I’m not supposed to call you Vernie in front of Tracy’s beautiful sister. Uh huh, yeah, got it.” Alicia gives Erica a wide grin and then she high-fives Tracy.

“Erica–”

“Thank you,” she interrupts. Her gut told her that he was going to apologize, and she couldn’t have that. “It was nice to see you, Alicia. And I hope you have a nice night,  _Vernie.”_

She swears he looks surprised and confused as he walks Alicia out.Tracy leans into Erica as they watch them get into his car and says, “That was just mean, Erica. You know Alicia’s brother has a big crush on you.”

“No, I don’t,” Erica says. She grabs Tracy’s hand and drags her down the hall. “But you’re going to tell me everything!”

“Erica! Oh my god!” Tracy screams, but she’s laughing and they stumble into Erica’s bedroom together.

 _“Vernie?”_ is Lydia’s first question.

“That was so cheesy, oh my god,” Malia says, curled up beside Kira now.

“This rat has been holding out on me!” Erica says, pointing at her little sister. “Alright, Tracy, start talking.”

Tracy squares her shoulders and eyes her sister. “First - do you  _actually_  like him? Like you want to hold hands and date him and kiss him-like him? Or is he just another challenge to you?”

Allison coughs, eyes wide. Lydia’s eyebrows jump in surprise and, Erica bets, a little pride. Kira and Malia both look at each other. Erica sits down on the floor, crossing her legs. Her eyes quickly scan the room and quietly she says, “I actually like him. A lot. There’s something in my tummy.”

“Butterflies?” Allison asks. “I know Scott gives me those all the time. They’re  _amazing.”_

“Mine are more like elephants stamping around,” Malia offers.

“You have elephants?” Kira asks.

“Just for you,” Malia answers. Erica watches as a surprised Kira reaches out to hold Malia’s hand. They don’t say much after that.

“I don’t think they’re butterflies or elephants,” Erica says.

“Then what is it?” Tracy asks.

“Certainty.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

It turns out that Tracy doesn’t have much to say about Boyd’s crush on her, because it’s mostly Alicia’s speculation. However, Erica swears Tracy to secrecy until she figures out what her next move is. Tracy just laughs.

Erica pulls on a sexy outfit that Lydia picks out from her own closet for her to borrow. Then Allison helps do her hair. Kira opts to do her nails when Malia offers.

“What would I do without you guys?” Erica asks, once she feels ready.

Lydia passes her a photo of them from the photo booth three years ago. “Put this in your purse for good luck.”

“Lydia?” Erica questions.

“After that first day,” she starts, nodding at the photo strip in Erica’s hand, “I knew life was going to get better. I guess I never told any of you this, but…before you guys came into my life, I was lonely.”

“You were the school’s most popular girl in high school.” Kira says, surprised. They were the only two who had kind of known each other before they’d all become friends. From Erica’s understanding, their high school experiences were  _vastly_  different. Lydia was the Queen Bee and Kira was unnoticed and alone. Kira adds, “You were constantly surrounded by people. You  _ran_  the school.”

“And did I have anyone like you guys?” Lydia asks, glancing around the room. “Not at all. In fact, I didn’t even really have Jackson then. Not until we became friends our first year of college. I remember thinking that I finally had a family that night–the night we broke into the mall in our lame ass attempt to get into that sorority.”

Erica smiles down at the photo. “That’s when I knew I finally had friends too.”

“Same. I was always the new girl - and I never really had a chance to develop the kind of friendship where you have each other’s backs,” Allison says, “but then I met you guys.”

“Wow, are we always this emotional and touchy-feely?” Malia asks.

"For me, it wasn’t the night we broke into the mall. It was the following day,” Kira says, ignoring Malia. “That’s when Erica told that bitch, Kali, off. She said that she didn’t need her sorority bullshit. Lydia said that she could have the sorority shut down for hazing - since that’s illegal - and then Kali was so mad. And do you remember Jennifer lunged at me?”

“I punched her,” Malia says, laughing now. “God, she went down so easy.”

“And that’s when I knew we were going to be friends,” Kira says.

“I knew we’d stick together when Kira hacked the security system, Lydia showed up with our awesome Cat Women-esque outfits, Malia bribed the security guard and Allison showed up with snacks.” Erica laughs a little harder than she means to at the member.

“I also was the only one who came prepared with knives!” Allison defends.

“Oh my god, yeah! You had like four knives strapped to you,” Kira says, laughing. “That was actually incredible.”

"And if I remember correctly, they came in handy. Multiple times!” Allison says.

“Malia, when did you know?” Erica asks.

Malia sighs and answers, “I didn’t know that night. In fact, I thought you were all idiots. But then Kali insulted you and Jennifer lunched and I punched her out and you were all so proud of me. No one had ever been proud of me before. But I didn’t really get it until we were still friends six months later and we stopped talking about how insane that adventure was.” 

“I kept those photos as a good luck charm. They haven’t failed me yet,” Lydia says, smiling at Erica. “So go get ‘im, tiger.”

“You guys are the fucking  _best_.” Erica rushes forward and yanks them all into a group hug. “Okay. Okay. Wish me luck.”

“Erica, you never need help getting the boy,” Kira tells her.

"This time it matters if I don’t,” Erica answers. “Alright, Tracy’s called me twice. She’s probably freaking out that I forgot.”

“As if,” Malia says. “Go get your man!”

Erica laughs as she rushes out of Lydia’s house. She hops into her car and doesn’t speed to her house, despite the fact that shereally, really wants to. Erica honks twice but Tracy’s already out the door by the second beep.

“Are you going to do it?” Tracy asks, pulling her seat belt across her a few moments later.

“Do what?”

“Ask Boyd out,  _obviously._ ” Tracy rolls her eyes. “Please, please! You  _have_  to. I have a bet with Alicia and I’ll get twenty bucks if you do the asking.”

Erica laughs. “You are too much like me sometimes. We’ll see, kiddo. Now, when are we going to talk about your crush on Alicia?”

“I do  _not_  have a crush on Alicia.”

“Trace, it’s me. You can tell me anything.”

“Okay, I have the  _smallest_  crush on Alicia,” Tracy amends. “It doesn’t matter though. She just wants to be friends. She has this huge crush on Liam Dunbar - that’s Scott’s friend.”

Erica sighs. “Sorry, babe. Maybe things will change.”

"You know nothing will change if you don’t make a move on Boyd. I’m not going to be fifteen forever. In a month, I’ll turn sixteen, get my license, and then I can use dad’s old car to drive me and Alicia around.”

"Remind me every time  _you’re_ on the road. I’ll stay home.”

Tracy laughs. A moment later she says, “Alicia’s really cool. You like her right?”

“I do. You sure know how to pick a good one,” Erica replies. She shakes her head and says, “I’ve never been one for sharing my emotions, but the last few days have been filled with just that. I want you to know that no matter what, sis, you’ll be okay. Even if things with Alicia don’t work out the way you want them to.”

“Back at you, sis.” Tracy looks out the window. “You said you felt certainty with her brother. Was the the first time you saw him or every time you see him?”

Erica pulls up along the road in front of the Boyds’ house. Vernon Boyd is shirtless, on the ground, covered in dirt as he yanks out another weed to add to his pile. Something shifts in her stomach and she finds there are knots in her throat.

“Every time I see him.” 

“Go say hi,” Tracy tells her. “C’mon.”

Erica turns off the car and gets out. She doesn’t even have a chance to say goodbye to Tracy who is running into the house to see her crush. She walks over to Boyd, taking her time so that he can watch her hips move. When she’s standing beside him, she’s regretting borrowing Lydia’s mini-skirt. She can’t sit down on the grass with him.

“Hi,” she says, quietly.

“Hi.” Boyd shifts so he can stand up. He wipes his dirty gardening gloves off on his jeans and then winces as if he hadn’t meant to do that. He yanks them off and holds out his hand.

Erica tries not to laugh, but she’s not sure what to do. She shakes his hand out of amusement, and finds that he doesn’t let go right away.

“How are you today?”

“Gooo–reat. I mean, I’m, um. I’m great.” Erica’s eyes don’t dare flicker down to where he holds her fingertips. She doesn’t want to remind him that he’s still touching her in case he lets go. “How are you?”

“Goo-reat,” he says. Her eyes widened until she realizes he’s teasing her.

All tension leaves her shoulders. “Oh my god, shut up! It’s very hard to concentrate on small talk when you’re shirtless, sweating, and  _gardening._  Those are very, very,  _very_ distracting things, I’ll have you know.”

It’s the first time Erica hears Boyd laugh. The first time that he squeezes her fingertips in his and tugs her a little closer to him. It’s the first time that Erica knows without a doubt that this is the man she’s spending the rest of her life with. Like mother, like daughter, she supposes. Erica steps forward once more.

“Vernon Boyd, I was reminded this morning that Tracy will be turning sixteen soon and therefore, will have no need for me to drive her around anymore.” Erica feels her confidence trickling in; surprised it’d been gone in the first place.

“Oh yeah? How do you feel about that?” he asks. It’s probably the most he’s ever said to her. It’s glorious.

“To be honest, I am quite disappointed. If I’m not driving her ass all around the town to meet Alicia, then when the hell am I ever going to see you again?” Erica smiles. “That’s why I’m proposing we go on a date.”

“Well, I was  _also_  reminded that Tracy’s birthday is coming up soon and she’ll have use of your dad’s old beat up car to drive Alicia around in. And that Alicia will soon have no use for me - which means that I may never see you again.”

Erica’s eyes widen.

“So  _I_  was going to ask  _you_  out. You just had to beat me to the punch, didn’t you?” Boyd asks, grinning now.

“Well, it means Alicia owes Tracy twenty bucks. And I’d do anything for my sister if it meant a date with you,” Erica says, feeling bold.

Boyd laughs, fully and freely, and it’s now Erica’s favourite song. He nods. “I heard about the bet too. I’ll pick you up next Saturday at seven.”

“Sounds like a date.” Her eyes are twinkling. She knows it. “Maybe we should play matchmaker with our sisters since they seemed determined to do so with us?”

Boyd grins. “That is the second best idea you’ve ever had.”

“The second best?”

“The first was asking me on a date,” he says.

She laughs, pleased to find that he’s comfortable with her enough to joke around. She shakes her head. “You’re wrong then.  _That’s_  the second best idea.”

“What’s the first?”

“This.” And after months of driving Tracy around to see Alicia all over town, after months of being caught by surprised when Boyd showed up at her door and she was still in her PJs or sweats, and months of dressing nicely just for those thirty second conversations at the front of one of their houses, Erica leans in and presses her lips against his.

 _This_  is the best idea she’s ever had.

When he puts a hand in the small of her back to yank her closer to his sweaty body, she thinks that it’s the best idea he’s ever had.

She swoons when he has to pull away just to catch his breath. “Holy shit, Erica.”

 _Holy shit indeed,_  is all she can think. Because then his lips are right back on hers and life is so, so good.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Tracy says, glancing at Alicia.

“Dammit. Why did your sister have to look so good?” Alicia asks.

“You think my sister looks good?” Tracy asks her, a knot forming in her throat. Her heart pounds a little bit harder than usual. “I thought you were into boys.”

Alicia’s head swoops to look at her now. “ _What?_  Tracy, we’ve been friends for  _almost a year_. You should know by now that I swing both ways.”

“You–you do? But you have a crush on Liam–”

“What? Oh my god, no way! Liam is a puppy who is madly in love with Scott, who is madly in love with Allison. I tease Liam, and yeah, sure, we’re good friends, but I don’t have a  _crush_  on him. We’re just close. He’s the first person I ever came out to, and then he came out to me. We have…a lot of history, but  _none_  like that.” Alicia bumps Tracy’s shoulders. “Weirdo. C’mon, let’s go watch a movie. I don’t need to see my brother make out anymore. It’s kind of gross.”

Tracy nods, following Alicia down the hall. She glances back at the window they’d been spying on Erica and Boyd from. What the hell just happened?

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“I got the boy!” Erica shouts when she rushes back into Lydia’s place. She had left Boyd after having a serious make out session in his front lawn with his number now saved into her iPhone. She squeals as she runs into Lydia’s bedroom. “I did it! We kissed! We have a date next Saturday! Oh my  _god.”_

“Was I this bad when I started dating Scott?” Allison teases.

“Please, you were worse,” Lydia tells her. Allison tosses a sock at her.

“Congratulations!” Kira shouts. “I’m so happy for you.”

Erica’s beaming. She can’t stop beaming. But she also sees that Kia and Malia are still holding hands. “Wait–are you two finally fucking official?”

“Three weeks ago,” Kira says proudly.

“We just didn’t want to steal your thunder,” Malia jumps in to say. She gives Kia a soft smile. “But yeah…three weeks and going strong.”

“Well, we knew that. But we’re glad you’re finally open about it!” Erica says, as she crashes onto Lydia’s bed beside them. “I just realized that for once, we’re all in a relationship!”

“Actually,” Lydia says, “I broke up with Jackson last weekend. Before you all yell at me, I didn’t tell you because…well, I just needed to process it first.”

“Are you okay?” Allison asks, immediately crossing the room to grab her hand.

“Yeah. It had to be done. We’ve been together since high school and we didn’t make sense anymore. And…I don’t know. I needed a break from him. If we’re meant to be together, we’ll find our way back to each other - right?” Lydia asks, her voice cracking.

Instantly, they’re all around Lydia and offering her the comfort she should’ve had last weekend. Lydia only cries for a few minutes, before she sniffs and asks, “Did you ask Boyd out or did he ask you?”

Lydia needs the spotlight to be off her. Erica nods when she understands and launches into a very detailed story.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“You and Boyd are gross,” Tracy tells Erica a few months later. “So cute that it’s gross.”

“Love you too, little sister,” Erica responds, smile on her face. Tracy has to admit that Erica smiles a lot more these days. She kisses her forehead and Tracy doesn’t pull away for once. She just gives her sister a smile.

“Have fun on your date!”

“Have fun on yours,” Erica replies as she grabs her car keys and opens the front door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

And, in an Erica-fashion, she winks and shuts the door behind her. Tracy sighs, positive that it doesn’t matter what she does…Alicia is not into her like that. Tracy rushes up the stairs though, and starts to go through Erica’s clothes.

Maybe she’ll find something that’s a bit sexier to make Alicia notice her. When she pulls out her sister’s old black mini-skirt and a leopard print top, Tracy smiles.  _Bingo._

She tugs on the outfit, surprised at how well it fits her, and struggles in Erica’s heels for a moment. When she concludes that their feet aren’t the same size and that  _no_ , she cannot walk in heels too big for her, she gives up. That’s when the doorbell rings.

Tracy rushes down the hall, hating that she’s always so damn excited to see Alicia. She yanks the door open.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Are you ready for our–what are you wearing?” Alicia asks.

“Oh this? I just borrowed it from Erica. What do you think?” Tracy asks, spinning around slowly.

“Tracy, you look ridiculous,” Alicia tells her. Tracy’s shoulders fall.

“You’re right. I’ll change before our movie marathon. What did you bring over?” Tracy asks before she turns to walk back down to her room.

Suddenly, she senses that Alicia’s chased after her. She turns, surprised. “What are you–”

“You look amazing,” Alicia rushes to say. “You look amazing and wondeful but you don’t look like you. I like you when you wear your sweats and your hair’s a mess or when you put on that tight hot pink dress of yours or your Cookie Monster PJs or that really pretty flowered skirt–”

“Alicia, that’s like half of my wardrobe,” Tracy says, confused.

“I know. And it’s you. And you’re just…and I just…Tracy, I have the biggest fucking crush on you. I have since day one. I can’t–I can’t not tell you anymore. I’m sorry if that means you don’t want to be friends or–”

Tracy’s first thought is that Erica would be proud of her. Then every thought after that is how amazing Alicia’s lips taste or how her tongue is doing that or where her hands are going.

Tracy and Alicia stumble down the hall, careful not to rip any clothes off until they’re in Tracy’s bedroom.

The leopard shirt tears as Alicia struggles to pull it off Tracy. “Oh shit! How mad will Erica be?”

“This was the shirt that she wore when she was planning on seducing someone new…I don’t think she’ll need it anymore.” Tracy grins before she yanks it off. She slips out of the mini-skirt too. Standing in her pink bra and her blue underwear, she should feel a little exposed. But instead, she can only focus on her loud heartbeat and the fact that she’s breathless when Alicia pulls her own shirt off.

“Is that why you put it on tonight? You wanted to seduce me?” Alicia asks.

“Since day one, babe. I remember you two years ago. You were walking down the hall laughing with Liam and you looked so beautiful. I knew then. I don’t know what way I swing, but I sure as hell know it’s your way.”

“Beautiful words,” Alicia mutters a little sarcastically. “Get over here and make out with me. We have  _a lot_  of sleepovers to make up for.”

Tracy laughs and tackles Alicia down on her bed. While she straddles her, she runs one finger tip down Alicia’s stomach. “I’m in, Alicia Boyd. All in. For whatever crazy comes our way.”

“Oh, wow. Okay. Kiss me. Kiss me everywhere.”

"Your wish is my command,” Tracy teases. She presses her lips to Alicia’s and a shiver runs down her spine. She doesn’t know if they’re meant to be, doesn’t know what the future will bring, but she knows that right now, she’s fucking happy.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Erica tells Boyd two days later.

“How about I make it up to you in other ways?” Boyd asks, leaning forward to kiss her.

“Sure,” she says, eyes sparkling. “Next, let’s play match maker with Lydia.”

“You like trouble, don’t you?”

"I  _am_  trouble.” She winks and he laughs at her. His hand finds hers and with his free hand, he pulls away from the curb. “So?”

“Double or nothing that I find the perfect guy for Lydia.”

Erica thinks of how her and Lydia once made out to see if they were into girls or not. If Boyd is only looking for guys, it means the odds are definitely in her favour.

“You’re on.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me [here](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/ask) and tell me how you've been. I miss you all so much and you're all so wonderful.
> 
> This ficlet was originally posted [here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/124530363597/can-you-do-a-berica-younger-siblings-are-best).


End file.
